Web of a Dream: The Nightmare of a Dark Rose
by Symphonies in Sorrow
Summary: [EDIT: the story was revisioned; go check the changes]My first fic, all around Raven and a nightmare... First part of a trilogy, please review!


INTRO

Welcome! I'm Devil's Tear, and this is my first fiction _(clapping in background)!_ Now, I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, you know... I write this while listening "Painkiller" by Judas Priest... Stop talk, read!

* * *

_I'm in a strange, dark world... My body is floating in the air, as if being carried by the wind... I can't see or hear anything, darkness is overcoming me... I'm scared, I know I shouldn't be, it's just a dream, or at least I think so, but fear is riding through me, it is paralysing me... Where am I? I can't feel my body, I'm here, but it's like it's someone else's; I'm watching my own body moving, I'm a mind without a body... Then... light. I'm in the T-Tower, the night is so calm, there's nothing to worry about, I'm at home, my friends are serenely sleeping in their bed, and I'm in my room... Why I'm not in my bed? I'm standing in front of the door... What I'm doing? Is this really a dream? I feel a strange sensation of anxiety... Without even realizing that, I start to walk... I want to check if my friends are in their bed...Why? I don't know... Am I worried for them? Why?_

_Star's room... I open the door and am suddenly immersed in obscurity, there's no light in this room... Maybe because she's sleeping, Rae? How stupid am I? I'm anxious and I don't know why, I'm in Star's room, and I want to check if she's in her bed... That's it, probably I will wake her up, she will see me worried for nothing, we'll talk for a few minutes, then... Goodnight Star, sorry. My fingers reach the light switch, an explosion of light... and that scene._

_Starfire is laying on her bed... but she's not sleeping as I thought. She's dead. Blood is flowing out of a long, red slit down her throat... She's in her yellow pyjamas, is horrible to see because her blood formed a pool, the yellow mixed up with her red blood... Litres of blood lay in front of her; she looks calm and peaceful, even dead... Her wonderful green eyes are opened, they're looking me, they're talking... "Why...? Please, get who did this to me...", they're saying...I start crying, hot tears are coming down my cheeks, burning my skin... Poor Star, she was so friendly...She was my friend. Now, I'm in a rage; and I'll get the bastard who did this slaughter...Why did somebody kill her? Maybe... Slade... he hate us, he wants Robin as his apprentice, maybe if he kills us all, he can... Die. Most of time I'm a Teen Titans... not anymore. I can't arrest him... I will kill him, with or without my friends... but first I must find him. I need help. I must call the others._

_There's a murderer in the T-Tower and we must find him and make him pay for what he did to Star... He will pay, Star, I promise... I get close to her, I caress her cheeks for the last time and then I get out of her room, drying my tears off..._

_I will never forget that scene; I know I will remember it for the rest of my life._

_Now I'm not walking, I'm running, I'm running down the hall, watching every dark corner carefully. I'm scared, Slade can jump out from nowhere and kill me, I must be careful... Right there, just in front of Robin's room, I see Beast Boy and Cyborg... Again, they're dead._

_Beast Boy's head is literally ripped off, his blood is everywhere, mixed with Cyborg's blood that is flowing out of his mouth... my god, I've never see all this violence. There's a huge bloodstain in the wall, blood is on the floor, I feel sick... Do not vomit, Raven; find Slade, kill him, then vomit._

_To enter in Rob's room I have to move Cyborg, he's right in front of the door. Sorry, Cy... I don't want to use my powers; I don't want to lift him as an object. He was my friend, too._

_I pick him up from his shoulder (God, he's heavy!) and I lay him gently on the wall...Unfortunately, Cyborg spit his last blood all over my coat, because of my move; now I will really vomit..._

_I must go on. Slade can be anywhere._

_Not caring about Cy's blood that is sliding down my coat, and trying to ignore Beast Boy's head that is looking me from the floor, I enter in Robin's room, praying to God that at least he's still alive..._

_I turn on the light and Robin wakes up._

_"Hey... who's there?" he says sleepy._

_"Rob? It's Rae... Please wake up! You don't know what happened, Star...-"_

_"Raven, calm down. Would you please explain me what the hell is going on?"_

_"Robin, Starfire was killed, Cyborg and Beast Boy too, there's a lot of blood, we must find..."_

_"Raven, you probably had a nightmare, nobody is dead, stop crying and go to bed, there's nothing to worry about..." Is he serious? Can't he see Cyborg's blood on my coat!? Now he's standing in front of me, with his mask, as always, on, talking slowly, trying to calm me down... Can't he understand that I just saw my friends dead?_

_He's still talking, but I'm not listening. Right now I look like a robot, standing still with no emotion; my eyes are half-shut, I'm really calm, that's why when I get close to Robin's desk and I get a pair of scissors I don't even pay attention... but he does. His eyes are wide open, he don't even has time to speak a word, my hands run to his throat very fast and I just slit it. He falls down, looking me still, he talk with his last breath._

_"W... why...?"_

_"You know what, Rob? I just find out that I really like it..."_

_He dies in front of me, his eyes are still wide open... Watching his life running out of his body I suddenly realize that I killed Starfire, I killed Beast Boy and I killed Cyborg, then I killed Robin..._

_Just because I like it. That sensation before, wasn't disgust... It was... lust._

_Again, I don't realize it, but I start laugh..._

---

The young, beautiful, shady girl called Raven, suddenly wakes up. She's rattling with fear, her head is covered with sweat drops. Just a minute ago she was sleeping... not serenely, but she was.

"What happened? Was that... a nightmare...?" she thinks.

She turns the light on with her powers, looking at every corner of her room, like searching for somebody to come out from darkness, but nobody is here; just a scared Raven, laying on her bed...

"That was a nightmare... Can I be so evil? At least I'm the daughter of a demon... But was that really a nightmare?

Raven, with her black cloak on, opens the door and suddenly she's immersed in obscurity; the only thing that light her way is a pale moon, out of the T-Tower, in a cold, dark night...

* * *

OUTRO

Hey, do you like it? Review! You don't like it? Again, review... Just think that this is my first fic and this is the first time that I write something in English... Oh, I forgot, this is the first part of a trilogy... stay tuned for more to come... Till next,

Love, peace and anything passing through that cold, dark cell called incorrectly brain …

EDIT: The revision of this chapter, full of horrible errors, was done by a special friend: **Sirius Horse Lover**. THANK YOU FOR DEMONSTRATING MY INGNORANCE ABOUT ENGLISH LANGUAGE! I'm kidding, really, really thank you... I need some lessons... Xmas holydays killed my english...


End file.
